New Waters
by Xirvka
Summary: Back to live with the other half of his family in America, Roxas soon learns peoples opinions on you shouldn't affect you as hard as they do at times.Rated M for obvious reasons in the future.AkuRoku,Riku/Sora, Zemyx,Cleon and others. Don't like it o well
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Xirvka: I (unfortunately) do not, i repeat, do not own KH 1 or 2. Nor do I own FF (any of them) it would be simply fantastic if i did tho! there would be loads more *drools and spaces out*

Gertrude: *whaks Xirvka with a ruller* ANYWAYZ! ^.^" she doesn't own any of them.

Xirvka: *rubs head whimpering* Nyaaa that hurt Gerti!

Gertrude: Just get on with it.

Xirvka: Fine fine fine. With out further ado or adonts i give you! chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Slowly, Roxas looked up from his feet to the door of his home. He'd been there before so it's not like he was nervousof being in a new place. And is dad and twin lived inside, so it wasn't like he didn't know the people. He had just never lived without his mum.<p>

His parents divorced and seperated his twin and him about ten years back. He'd been coming here every summer since then.

Roxas's silent thoughts were interupted by a bouncing brunette busting through the door. The other boy, Sora, Roxas's twin, grinned rom ear to ear. Cerulian eyes that rivaled his own, sparkled with joy. His hair was thrown in a dissaray of spikes worse than Roxas's. His sunkissed arms wrapped themselves around Roxas, hugging the life from him.

"Roxas! !" Sora shouted, jumping up and down, still hugging his brother. "I missed you soooooo much! I'm soooooo glad you're here finaly!"

Roxas just smiled at his twins enthusiam and giggled softly. "Well, I missed you too Soooooraaaaaa" he said loudly, trying to match his twins excited tone. "Is dad up yet?"

"Ummmm...Nope!" Sora said, his grin still plastered on his face. "Dad and Leon didn't get home 'tillate last night!"

"Leon?" Roxas asked. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Dad's Frie-" Sora was cut off by a man in green motorcycle boxers.

"Sora, who is it?" The man, who had shoulder length brown hair asked with a yawn from behind.

"Leeeee-ooooooon!" Cloud, their dad, called from behind the man, who was apparently Leon. "Come back to beeeee-" Cloud stopped, suprized, and stared down at Roxas, whom he hadn't been expecting until later than evening.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! I detest shortness *giggles cuz im short* but Im lazy and didn't want to type aaaaalll of this sooooo ya!. *ducks down and looks for Gertrude* So, Leave reviews! I'm kinda paranoid what people think of my writing. So good or bad I'll take it! I'll love you forever if you do! ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Xirvka: First off, thank you to the 10 people to first read this! ^.^ I was super happy! Brownie points for all! now then ill try to keep this short. It's currently 9:42 PM. 6/17

Gertrude: Please do.

Xirvka.T.T so mean. Anyways, so I was gonna stay up aaaalllll night typing, but! while i was going through the new chapter (cuz i ryt it on ppr 1st) i noticed a screw up! And so now Imma fix it and it will be a chapter in itself! So let's keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best! Gertrude if will please do the honors! ^.^

Gertrude: Xirvka does not nor has she EVER own KH, KH2, FF, etc., etc.

Xirvka: ThankYou, now then without further ado here is chapter 2!

Roxas stood there, mouth agape, and stared at his father and fathers "friend".

"Ummm...Good Morning." Cloud said uncomfortably, causing it to come out more like a question.

"I think I'll go to my room now." Roxas said as he grabbed his things and took Sora's hand as they entered the house, walking past his dad and Leon.

Sora just smiled as he let Roxas lead him away from the front door and up the stairs.

"!!" Sora said in a single breath.

"You have a lot female friends, don't you?" Roxas said, dropping his stuff on the bed.

"MHMMM!" Sora said bouncing onto Roxas's bed , the now unzipped suitcase falling to floor, clothes going everywhere. "OMIJEEBUZ! IM SORRY I THREW YOUR UNDIES OFF YOUR BED ROXY!"

All Roxas could do was a face palm, smack Sora in the back of the head and pick his clothes, and yes, his undies up off the floor.

Afterwards the rest of the day went much like that. Until dinner that is.

AAAAAHHHHH! I'm finally finished with typing this one! It was wierd feeling because i played superglue dr dude. ^.^ tho im a grly. o wells! Anywaaaaayz! I know its short but im have to edit the next part. Well hope you like it and please Review! I'm like tweeking out im so paranoid from not knowing lolz jkjkjkjk. Til next time my lovelies!


End file.
